1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick connect couplings. More particularly, the invention is related to quick connect couplings for high pressure pipes and hoses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe coupling assemblies are widely used in the art to convey liquids and gases under pressure to various reservoirs. High pressure storage vessels and tank trucks employ quick connect pipe couplings to connect pipe and hoses to a high pressure vessel to discharge fluids from the high pressure vessel to desired tanks and reservoirs.
Many pipe and hose couplings require large wrenches and great physical effort to connect and disconnect high pressure vessels to reservoirs for the high pressure fluids contained in the high pressure vessels. Many of the fluids in the high pressure vessels are corrosive and can cause damage to the couplings of the prior art and sometimes render the couplings of the prior art unusable in a short period of time, and damaged couplings may leak dangerous fluids to the environment. Furthermore, couplings damaged due to corrosion could explode and result in serious injury to persons and property in the vicinity of the explosion, and pollute the surrounding area with toxic chemicals. Chlorine gas is an example of a widely used industrial gas stored under high pressure which is toxic to humans and can cause damage to the environment, and which is very corrosive to common pipe couplings.
Exemplary of the pipe couplings of the related art are the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 869,662; 924,039; 959,960; 1,178,714; 3,542,381; 4,484,750; and 5,082,391.